the_aikatsu_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu! Future Stars
Aikatsu! Future Stars is MoonlightRainbow's first fan series on this wiki. Story takes place about 10 years after Hoshimiya Ichigo was at Starlight Academy. Story Aikatsu! Future Stars Episodes List Aino Kasumi and Aino Haruka are twins who had a dream to become idols together since they were young kids. They thought they missed Starlight Academy auditions and they were very happy when they found out that there will be another audition, but only two girls can become students. They trained very hard but only Kasumi passed audition. Other girl who passed, Minami Mitsuko is one of top idols who until now never went to any idol school and suddenly decided to take exams for Starlight Academy. Haruka was angry and sad that she couldn't become student there and decide to go to Dream Academy where she met Momozono Hana. Characters Main Characters Aino Kasumi '- Aino Kasumi is 13 years old girl. She took audition for Starlight Academy with her twin sister Haruka but only she passed it. She actually didn't want to join Starlight Academy without Haruka but is told by her to become its student anyway. At Starlight Academy she is in same room with Minami Mitsuko. She is kind and a bit shy girl but she works hard to become better idol. She was very sad when Haruka didn't want to talk to her for long time after she didn't pass audition and tried to talk to her many times. She is cute type idol and her favorite brand is Honey Heart. 'Aino Haruka - Aino Haruka is 13 years old girl. She was angry and sad when she didn't pass audition for Starlight Academy. When Kasumi told her that she won't go there alone she told her that she won't forgive her if she doesn't take chance she has. Haruka decide that she'll go to Dream Academy and became student there. She decided that she'll become better idol than Mitsuko. First she had room alone, but she get roommate Momozono Hana when she became new student at Dream Academy and later they became friends. After some time she realised that she was wrong that she didn't want to talk to Kasumi. She is cool type idol and her favorite brand is Stardust Diamond. Minami Mitsuko - Aino Haruka is 13 years old girl and was idol since she was 8 years old. She never joined any idol school but she suddenlyy decided to join Starlight Academy. She is Kasumi roommate but she needed some time to become her friend. She is sexy type idol and her favorite brand is Shining Rose. Momozono Hana - Hana is 13 years old girl who know a lot about idols. She decided to become student on Dream Academy because she didn't want to be only idol but also designer. She liked Haruka since she first met her but Haruka didn't want to become her friends at first. She is pop type idol and her favorite brand is Choco Spiral. Other Starlight Academy Students Other Dream Academy Students Starlight Academy Staff Dream Academy Staff Others Music Trivia Category:User:MoonlightRainbow Category:Fan Series